Only for You
by Duochanfan
Summary: A fic in response to the Mounted Empires A Christmas Craker Fic Challenge, Tweleve drabbles shwoing the life of Harry and Draco in the days leading up to Christmas Day


Christmas Cracker Fic Challenge  
Title: Only for You  
Author: Duochan-the-Mpregfan  
Rating: R (slightly)  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Beta: ShaeLynn  
Summary: Twelve Drabbles of Harry and Severus and the days leading up to Christmas.  
This fic is in response to The Mounted Empire's A Christmas Cracker Fic Challenge.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I make no money of doing fanfiction.On with the fic!

**The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me**

**Is finding a Christmas tree.**

Harry ran from Draco as the blond chased him around their cottage. Harry thought it would be funny to play a prank on Draco. "I'll catch you Harry," Draco yelled as he gave chase.

Harry laughed. He turned his head and saw that Draco was catching up. Harry turned back around, but was too late as he ran into the living room and tripped over the rug. He landed on his face, and Draco landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

Harry pointed up at the mistletoe, "Tradition." He smiled as Draco bent down for a kiss.

**The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

_**Angry husband**_**: Rigging up the lights.**

Draco and Harry bundled up as they stepped out into the crisp white snow that coated everything. It was time to do a little Christmas shopping. Harry never knew what to get anyone let alone his lover Draco.

Draco on the other hand sent a lecherous grin at Harry as he thought about what he was getting his lover. "Well Harry shall we?" Draco asked extending his hand out towards the black haired wizard.

Harry nodded and they took a few steps forwards to the apparition point, the white snow crunching underfoot. They looked at each other, then apparated away.

**The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me**

_**Man getting over being drunk**_**: Hangovers.**

Draco sat on the balcony with Harry leaning against him. The warming charms that surrounded the balcony came in handy for the romantic dinner that had just ended. The sky was clear and the stars shone brightly down on the lovers.

Harry gazed up at the stars and turned to Draco to lean in for a kiss. "Thank you Draco for a wonderful evening," he said softly. Draco smiled as he looked into sparkling green eyes that shone as bright as the stars that were out that night.

"You're welcome." Draco smiled as Harry went back to watching the stars.

**The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me**

_**Exhausted man**_**: Sending Christmas cards.**

Harry sat on the chair in the living room waiting for Draco to come back with the burn cream. Harry had tended to the fire and one of the logs had popped, burning Harry's hand. His fingers had already blistered from the hot amber that landed on them.

Draco came back in and sat on the arm. He gently soothed the cream into the burns watching them as they healed. "Harry you really do need to be careful," he chided as the last of the burns healed.

"You know what I'm like Draco." He smiled as he kissed Draco softly.

**The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me**

_**Stressed out man**_**: Five months of bills!**

Harry stood in the kitchen making Draco his favourite tart apple pie, not sweet but sharp tasting. The type of tart taste that made your jaw ache and shudder as it hits your tongue. Harry smiled at the thought of seeing Draco do that. It was funny the first time, and it still was.

Harry chuckled as Draco came into the room. "What made you laugh?" he asked.

"Oh, just thinking how you like your apple pie." He answered with a smirk. "It'll be just how you like it when I'm finished."

"Good," Draco smiled as he watched Harry cook.

**The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

_**Nervous wife**_**: Facing my in-laws.**

Harry sat in front of the log fire looking into the burning embers as he thought of the past. Draco stood in the doorway looking at him. "You're acting a little melancholy tonight," he said as he walked to Harry.

"I'm thinking about Sirius and my parents, wondering how they are celebrating the holidays. Do you think they are having fun up there?" he asked, knowing there was never a sure answer.

"I am sure that wherever they are, they are having fun and watching us, and wishing you would be happy." Draco smiled softly.

"You're right," Harry agreed smiling.

**The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

_**Nervous wife's husband**_**: The Salvation Army.**

Harry heard the tinkling of music coming from outside as there was a knock. They both got up and went over to the door, curious about the music. They opened the door to Carol Singers singing 'Hark! The Herald Angels Sing'. Harry smiled and joined in for little while.

When they finished Harry turned to Draco and told him, "Get some of the scones I made earlier."

Draco smiled and did as he was bid. He came back minutes later with a basket full of scones and a few pies. He gave the Carollers the basket and bid them goodnight.

**The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

_**Whining kid**_**: I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!**

Draco couldn't resist anymore, he had teased Harry when they went shopping, now he was doing it again. "Hey Harry, when you unwrap your present you will be blushing like mad, but maybe another blush will cover that lovely lithe body of yours," he teased as he snaked his arms around Harry' slim waist.

Harry smirked back and taunted, "And if you carry on like that you won't be able to see my lovely lithe body blush. So quit with the teasing, Dray."

"Harry," he whined as he kissed Harry's neck suggestively. "Bedroom," he suggested as Harry nodded in agreement.

**The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me**

_**A tired father**_**: Finding parking spaces.**

Draco was bored, Harry was reading and he had nothing to do. "Harry," he whined once again. "I want to do something fun."

"And what do you have in mind?" he asked the blond as he put his book away.

Draco got up smirking and went behind Harry's chair. "I was thinking of a little game, with a blindfold, some whipped cream, maybe some chocolate syrup that I like so much."

"You only like that on me." Harry said, maybe this game wouldn't be so bad.

"So?" Draco asked as Harry nodded, they left for the kitchen, then the bedroom.

**The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

_**A mother**_**: "Batteries Not Included"**

It was once again the Ministry Christmas Ball and Harry was hiding, trying to avoid going. "Harry you little minx get out here and get dressed we have to be there in a bit," Draco said, sounding harassed as this was now the third time he had to coax his lover to go to a Ministry Ball.

"But I don't want to go, Dray. It's boring and they'll stare at my bloody scar." Harry whined. He hated being in the spotlight.

"I know, but please," Draco begged. Harry felt guilty and got ready to go to the dumb Ministry Ball.

**The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

_**A male couch potato**_**: Stale TV specials.**

It was Christmas Eve, Harry and Draco were getting ready to go to bed. They were both excited. Harry was wondering what Draco got him, as he had teased the young wizard often enough since buying what ever it was.

"Well Harry, I can't wait until I see you tomorrow as you open your presents." Draco smirked. "But for now I have plans for you in my Santa's sack." He smirked as he pulled Harry close and began to kiss his way down Harry's body.

"Dray, don't be a tease." Harry gasped as Draco licked the tip of his cock.

**The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

_**Two men**_**: Singing Christmas carols**

Christmas morning came and Harry and Draco were sat next to the tree sorting out their presents. They opened them one by one. Draco had hid the one he had gotten for Harry. With a quick Accio the present flew to Draco, who then handed it to Harry.

Harry slowly unwrapped the present, it was just a plain box. He lifted the lid and looked at what was inside. Harry blushed. "Told you, you would blush," Draco laughed in triumph.

"What did you expect, you bought me edible underwear," Harry said as he snorted.

"Try them on later." Draco smirked.

**A/N: The song that I used for the title is called The Twelve Pains Of Christmas. Really funny if you listen to it all properly, as the way each line is said changes each time it is sang. I can't remember who sang it though.**

**Hope you have enjoyed the little fic, review and tell me what you all think of it.**


End file.
